


I'm So Excited

by softiekatya



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Drinking, Humour, Kurt is hella drunk okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiekatya/pseuds/softiekatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine receives a few of weird texts in the middle of the night and that's how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Excited

**Author's Note:**

> This little silly thing is inspired and dedicated to my dear friend M., whom I love very much. Remember that, honey!

Friday, 22:47, from: Unknown 

" _The best prty eveeeeerr!!! They do movie drinks!! I am deinking a fivt h harrypitter drink right now THEY TASTE LIKEMAGIC!!!_ " 

          That was the weirdest text Blaine Anderson had ever received. Well, apparently a secret number was hella drunk. And Blaine was hella bored, so this little message really made him laugh. Then he got next two. 

 " _Eeeeeh ;?_ " 

 " _Call me later alligator i am so drunk icould fely awayyyy from here like in a song do youknow that song????_ " 

Next second another one. 

 " _free hour!! Solar system is facking aweeome dont ya think ?_ " 

Blaine chewed next piece of pineapple and chuckled while reading it. He craved for more. 

Friday, 22:51, from: Drunkie 

 " _DONOT IGNIRE ME!! zb(_ " 

Why shouldn't Blaine write back? Apparently, the Drunk Gentleman needed some attention which bored Blaine could give to him. 

 " **Hi! I see, great party? Where are you?** " 

Response came minute later. 

 " _In heaven! Called the basement club in new yrk!!_ " 

Blaine raised eyebrows - The Basement was a few blocks away from his flat. Sometimes, when he's in mood, sometimes he even goes there. 

 " _Rachel is giving me lap dance I'm gona puuuuuuke : { hereare so many hot guys I swewear_ " 

Blaine almost choked himself at that last message. Apparently, Rachel was really hideous or his new buddy was really gay. He had to be really, really drunk, so Blaine quickly poked the answer. 

 " **Can you buy me a Harry Potter drink, too?** " 

New message wasn't coming for almost five minutes and Blaine already drowned in an episode of Doctor House and gave up hope. When it came, he almost squealed. 

Friday, 23:01, from: Drunkie 

 " _[incoming picture]_ " 

 " _Okey dokey DONE. Where ae u???_ " 

          Blaine giggled really hard when he opened the picture - this was a photo of really hot man with red blushes all over his face, messy hair and teary, blue eyes holding a purple drink in glass with high holder. He was smiling, although behind him a brunette was crying. Oh god, he really bought Blaine a drink. 

          Blaine was only in sweatpants and messy hair, and he felt really pathetic for himself. It was a Friday evening, Valentine's Day and he was laying on couch, eating pineapples, drinking diet coke and rewatching old episodes of Doctor House. Why shouldn't he get a little adventurous? He turned the tv off and rushed to the bedroom, quickly texting Mistery Drunkie back before he started to getting clothes on. 

 " **The Basement, yeah? Wait ten minutes near the bar. Hold the drink. I'm coming.** " 

The answer came before Blaine got out of his flat and started to walking down the staircase. 

 " _Okey dokey!!_ " 

* * *

 

          Blaine came into The Basement and his ears almost bleed - someone was singing on the karaoke. But uh, that person definitely didn't have a voice. 

He was looking near the bar for a guy with purple drink in hand. If he was as drunk as Blaine thought he was, he probably forgot about him and went somewhere minute later. But no - he saw this guy sitting by the bar, watching the drink like he was praying to it. That was definitely a man who sent Blaine his picture - the same messy hair and sparkling eyes. 

 "Hi," Blaine smiled, sitting on a chair next to his. Guy sent him giggly look. "I see you're still holding my drink. Thank you." 

Blaine took it and drank. He has never seen someone as confused as that man was in this moment and he almost started to laugh out loud. Guy blinked a few times, eyes big, watching him. 

Harry Potter drink really was delicious. 

 "Noooo," The guy moaned, hitting his forehead. "You're not Mercedes. I texted Mercedes." 

 "You must have messed numbers and texted me," Blaine smirked and guy moaned again. 

 "Fuck," he said. "Uhm- I am sorry?" 

 "Don't be, at least you're cute." 

 "Are you flirting with me?!" He giggled, kicking leg up in the air. "Holy shit! I lost Rachel! Have you seen Rachel?" 

 "Unfortunately no, but I can help you look for her," Blaine said, standing up. "But only if you agree to dance with me later. My name is Blaine." 

 "Okey dokey! I'm Kurt. What's your name?" 

 "Blaine," he answered again, and Kurt clapped.  

 "Right! Okay Blaine," Kurt said. "Blaine, Blaine. Rhymes with Slaine!" 

 "Yes, everyone tells me that," Blaine giggled and Kurt laughed so hard as if Blaine just told the funniest joke on the Earth. He took Blaine's hand and they came in between the crowd of dancing people together - supposedly they should have been watching for that Rachel girl, but Kurt told that he loves Madonna, which was played right now and they started to dance. Dance, dance, dance. Blaine was so happy he came out of his boring flat tonight - watching Kurt dancing in rhythm of pop songs was the best thing he has seen in weeks. Mostly because Kurt was a really flexible guy. 

* * *

 

          Blaine woke up at his own flat, in his own bed - thank God for that. He hasn't hangover, he perfectly remembered last night and he also knew that Kurt is sleeping on his sofa in the living room. 

Kurt has not abandoned Blaine for the whole night. He ordered them one duet on the karaoke machine, but as they started they couldn't stop. Turns out that Kurt has a really nice voice - that one with which Blaine would definitely like to sing a little bit more often. 

He stood up from bed and choose t-shirt and shorts from the wardrobe. He quickly seeked into living room - Kurt was still sleeping, snoring adorably. So Blaine made his hair before going to kitchen and starting to bake omelets. 

Fifteen minutes later he heard Kurt's long moan from the sofa. 

 "Oh god-" 

 "Welcome back," Blaine giggled, taking aspirin out of his aid. He filled cup with water and rushed to the living room. "You look confused. No, I did not kidnap you." 

 "I remember you, Slaine." 

 "Good," he chuckled back, handing pill and water to Kurt. "Take it. It's some aspirin to kill a headache you probably have." 

 "You're an angel," Kurt squealed, taking it from Blaine. He swallowed it, then drank a whole glass of water. "Thank you so much. I'm so thirsty." 

 "I'm gonna get you more, wait," Blaine rushed back to the kitchen and Kurt sat straighter up, leaning on his elbows. Blaine's kitchen was connected with living room so he saw everything. 

 "Why are you even taking care of my stupid ass? You barely know me." 

Blaine shrugged, giving him glass. "I guess I'm a nice person." 

 "I owe you my life. Seriously." 

 "I also made breakfast, but um- I guess you're not hungry," Blaine said a little shyly and Kurt giggled. 

 "God, no, it would end badly," he joked happily. "But you eat. I'm just gonna drink my water." 

So Blaine did. In his opinion, those were the best omelets he has ever done. He and Kurt were talking almost for half of hour when Kurt blinked nervously. 

 "Oh god," he whispered in terrify. "We forgot about Rachel. I forgot about Rachel!" 

 "No, don't worry," Blaine answered quickly, feeling embarrassed to confess the next part. "I um- you said you tried to text Mercedes, so I deduced that's your friend. When we were about to go home, I called to her from your phone. I hope you aren't mad! Anyway, she promised to take care of Rachel, but you, uh - you wanted to come with me." 

 "Oh my god," Kurt repeated, closing his eyes. "I am sorry. For whatever I said. Or wrote. When I'm drunk I'm funny guy. A little too touchy touchy, too." 

 "Don't worry, I actually want to thank you. Your texts really made my Friday. They gave me opportunity to come out of home." 

Kurt's eyes got twice as big. "Shit, what texts?" 

Blaine smirked, taking his phone out of pocket and showing Kurt texts from last night. He watched Kurt's face with laugh - he was making more and more red, and when he finished reading he looked like he was about to cry. 

 "This is so embarrassing, oh my god," he whined nervously. "I am so fucking sorry, Jesus, I behaved like an animal or something, damn-" 

 "Hey, at least I had a lot of fun texting with you!" 

 "You did?" Kurt grinned gently, rubbing his red face. Blaine smiled. 

 "Yeah. Absolutely." He chewed the omelet slowly, then swallowed it and pouted his lips. "Actually, it's hilarious. And great, because I met you." 

 "I may be hangover, but I still can tell when someone is flirting with me. I'm flattered," Kurt giggled brightly. "Hey, did you really call Mercedes in the middle of the night to take care of my and Rachel's drunk asses?" 

 "Absolutely." 

 "Angel," Kurt repeated and Blaine grinned. "And what did Mercedes say?" 

 "I'm not sure if Rachel's still alive, Mercedes said something about stabbing her with a knife."

**Author's Note:**

> The song drunk Kurt wrote about is Aerosmith - Fly Away From Here and uh... I recommend it. Really, really, really.  
> And obviously, the title is a title of song. I have literally 0% creativity for titles, sorry.


End file.
